


Peter's Choice

by Wylrin



Category: My Teacher Is an Alien - Bruce Coville
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 22:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15277212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wylrin/pseuds/Wylrin
Summary: A missing scene from the chapter "Peter's Choice."





	Peter's Choice

We might not be able to stop him.  
  
It was something that had plagued us from the beginning, but only really came to haunt us when our pictures of the captured Ms. Schwartz turned out to be nothing but streaks of blue light. Our only chance at revealing the alien for what he was had failed. For what other way was there? Susan had already tried to unmask him, and though it had been a brave and valiant effort, nothing had come of it. There was always the book he had left indentations in the cover from his strong grip, but how would we even get that from his person? There seemed to be no stopping him, for all of our attempts had brought up nothing.   
  
Susan was probably more terrified than I was. That isn't to say I _wasn't_ afraid, for I was, but she did not see the opportunity where I did. For me, the alien Broxholm was a potential ticket to the stars. He had been tasked to bring back five students from Earth, and if we couldn't stop him, five students may very well go. But if that was the way it was to be, then I could at least be one of those five. My father probably wouldn't even notice I was gone, and I longed to see the stars unlike any desire I've ever felt before. Even if that meant going with an alien kidnapper, what better opportunity was there? And though it was hardly a selfless decision, it would spare one student from having to go into space unwillingly.   
  
He was supposed to bring the best, the worst, and three average students, and from the moment our pictures came up with nothing, I became intent on becoming the best. Where once I had merely done as assigned, I now took every opportunity to answer the teacher's questions in class. I was going to be the best. Then maybe Susan wouldn't have to be.   
  
I was still scared, to be totally honest. Though it was very possible that Broxholm was scared of _us_ , and that's what kept me from losing my nerve that day I decided to stay behind after class. If my message wasn't clear enough already, that I _wanted_ to be taken, I wanted to make it crystal.   
  
So as the rest of the class quickly filed out, eager to get away from the alien invader, I lingered in the doorway, simply watching. I knew logically of course that he wouldn't do anything strange or alien in front of me, but I thought if I looked hard enough, I might see something I hadn't before. I didn't, of course, for the alien's disguise was infallible. So intent was I at staring at him that I nearly jumped out of my skin when he addressed me. "Class is over, Mr. Thompson," he said, as if I didn't know.   
  
Now was my chance, though now that it had come, I felt like a lump of peanut butter was lodged in my throat. All I could manage at the time was, "I know."  
  
Not looking up from where he was gathering up classwork, he elaborated, "Which means you should be leaving now."  
  
"I know."   
  
This got him to look up from his work. With a sigh, he asked, "Is there something you wanted to discuss?"  
  
"Actually... yes," I somehow managed to say.   
  
Gesturing me back into the classroom, I did as he nonverbally asked, making sure to shut the door behind me as I did so. Walking to stand where the alien was seated behind the teacher's desk, he eventually asked, "What can I do for you, Peter?"  
  
I hesitated. Should I tell him I knew what he was? That I knew his plan and that I intended to be a part of it? No, I couldn't bring myself to, for I was still scared. But that didn't mean I couldn't hint at it.  
  
Drawing every last bit of courage that I still possessed, I asked him, "How did I do in class today?" As if I didn't know.   
  
Mr. Smith's eyes seemed to hold an unasked question in them, but he made no inquiry of his own, instead saying, "Very well. I am impressed with how much you seem to know."  
  
I was trying to figure out what to say to that when he continued, "I only wonder, why is it just now that you show your full potential?"  
  
"That's... what I wanted to talk to you about," I eventually came to say.   
  
With an interested look in his eye, Mr. Smith folded his hands neatly on his desk and gave me a look that seemed to say, _Do tell_ .   
  
"You see," I said. "It never really mattered to me before if I was the _best_ in class." I made sure to put emphasis on the word "best."  
  
Looking at me thoughtfully, Mr. Smith/Broxholm asked, "And what changed?"  
  
"Well, then _you_ came along. I guess you... _inspired_ me to do my _best_ . Does that make sense?"  
  
Staring at me with an indiscernible look in his eye, he said, "Well, I'm glad I brought about that change in you."  
  
"So am I," I said. Thinking for a few moments, I added, "I know I never really applied myself before, but that's changed. I want to make sure I'm doing the _best_ I can. Who knows where I'll end up someday if I keep at it?"  
  
"Indeed, who knows?"   
  
There was a long stretch of silence before the alien in disguise eventually spoke up again. "Peter, let me be honest with you."  
  
Those words sent a chill up my spine.   
  
"I believe that if you continue to apply yourself, you can do many great things, see many great places, places unlike any you've ever seen before," he said. "The universe is a very big place, Peter," he continued, and though I didn't know it, he was echoing the same words he'd told Susan. "A very big place indeed. There are endless possibilities. If you continue to push yourself, you could find yourself anywhere."  
  
"Maybe I'll find myself going where you are," I said.   
  
His eyes narrowed at that, and though I couldn't be sure, I could have sworn I saw the faintest hint of orange in his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but I beat him to it. "As a teacher, of course. Maybe I'll be a teacher someday."  
  
The orange in his eyes vanished, but the curious look he was giving me did not. Nodding slowly, he said, "Maybe."  
  
There was an awkward stretch of silence before I said, "Well, I should be going."  
  
"Take care, Peter," he said.   
  
"I will," was my reply.   
  
As I left his classroom, I could only hope that he had gotten my message.


End file.
